<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записки Гуси (также известной как Чуи) by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461829">Записки Гуси (также известной как Чуи)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cat Loki (Marvel), Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to the deaths that occurred in Infinity War, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрозненные страницы из дневника широко известного в узких кругах флёркина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewie | Goose &amp; Nick Fury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записки Гуси (также известной как Чуи)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084086">Dear Diary (Entry I)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz">EnInkahootz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вольный пересказ цикла драбблов <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311557">Goose's Diary</a>  by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz">EnInkahootz</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>О встрече с Ником Фьюри</b>
</p><p>Сегодня встретила дружелюбного землянина. Назвал меня клёвым котиком. Я, конечно, не котик, но клёвая, и раз он оценил меня должным образом, я сочла его достойным дружбы. Не вслушивалась в детали его задания (у флёркинов и без того забот полон рот), однако вовремя заметила, что нужна помощь, и помогла. Он был потрясён, что неудивительно, ведь я — потрясающая. По завершении (что бы там ни требовало завершения), новый друг предоставил мне кровать размером аккурат для меня, так что, думаю, поживу пока у него.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>О встрече с зеленоглазым котом (с волшебником в облике кота)</b>
</p><p>Встретила сегодня кота. Чёрного и зеленоглазого. Показался симпатичным, посему решила познакомиться поближе (оказывается, мы с земными котами вполне совместимы). Вот только этот конкретный, как выяснилось, вовсе не кот, а волшебник из Асгарда. А следом я заметила, что каким-то непостижимым образом он при этом ещё и йотун. Заинтересованная, я решила углубить знакомство. Да и он понял, что я — не кошка, и попытался втянуть в авантюру, а когда заинтересовать меня не удалось, обшипел. Такой милый! Надеюсь, еще свидимся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>О том, как земляне пошли прахом</b>
</p><p>Сегодня наблюдала, как многие земляне обратились в пыль и развеялись. Очень странно. Пытаясь понять, что случилось, поразнюхивала вокруг. Это довольно просто для того, кто мал, неслышим, скрытен и, по мнению окружающих, не представляет ни малейшей угрозы. С ума сойти, насколько на Земле все тупые! Но это даже мило. Хоть они и неуклюжие идиоты, земляне мне нравятся, так что никто (кроме меня) не смеет их обижать!</p><p>Нашла виновника, это некий Танос. И нашла, где он засел. Дорогой мой, угадай, кого завтра сожрут.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>О путешествии на Сакаар</b>
</p><p>Сегодня впервые побывала на планете под названием Сакаар. Моё чувство прекрасного в ужасе. Разнюхала о правителе этого места. Его называют «Грандмастер», и я надеялась убедить его пересмотреть планировку и отделку — есть же где развернуться. При виде меня он умилённо охнул и назвал дорогушей, так что я позволила себя приласкать. Но затем он принялся тетешкать меня, будто младенца. Пришлось применить когти. Как ни странно, царапины его позабавили. Интересно. Задержусь ненадолго: это место вопиёт к моему хорошему вкусу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>О задолбавших землянах</b>
</p><p>Земля мне окончательно наскучила. Земляне (за крайне редким исключением) полные придурки. А их покровительственный тон и необоснованная спесь! И глупые разборки на пустом месте! В придачу они неуклюжи и несносны… И ужасно, ужасно громкие. Их счастье, что до сего дня я их всех не пожрала.</p><p>С другой стороны, они в некотором роде милые.</p><p>И нуждаются в моей помощи. А раз я высшее существо, полагаю, я просто обязана помогать низшим. Этим бедняжкам.</p><p>Думаю, останусь ещё ненадолго. Альтруизм отлично подойдёт моей шёрстке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>